Picante
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: — Así que, inmunidad contra el picante ¿eh? — murmuro Mira mirándola disimuladamente mientras limpiaba la barra. Lucy escupió el trago de juego que había tomado y observo a Mira expectante, ¿esa albina era adivina, verdad? ¡Era una adivina malvada! ¡No! era mucho peor ¡era una bruja! / Nadie podía saber su pequeño, sucio y picante secreto. Nadie.


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Picante»_**

**_._**

**_{572 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Movía despreocupadamente la pajilla de su vaso como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo en el jugo de arándano que estaba tomando.

Estaba tan aburrida sin Natsu en el gremio que ni siquiera Elfman y Evergreen haciendo su típico sketch de recién casados la entretenían.

Necesitaba a su idiota amigo de cabello rosa.

Le dio un sorbo a su jugo y contemplo como a su lado Juvia tenia cara de haber hecho una travesura. Siguió tomando mientras veía con sospecha a la maga sentada a su lado.

Casi termino su jugo y aun no entendía la acción de Juvia. Dejo el vaso de nuevo sobre la barra y pidió a Mira que le sirviera un poco más, y esta acepto gustosa.

— ¿Lucy…no…sientes nada en tu…lengua? —pregunto Juvia incrédula.

Lucy la miro sorprendida.

— ¿Mi lengua? Esta perfecta, ¿debería sentir algo?

— Eh…no —contesto la maga para después agregar — ¡Pero dile a Juvia cuando sientas algo!

Lucy no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero igual asintió con algo de vacilación.

Mirajane se acercó a Lucy, miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie escuchara y poso en sus labios en el oído izquierdo de la rubia.

—Lucy —dijo sintiendo como la maga se estremecía al sentir su aliento— Juvia acababa de poner una gran cantidad de salsa Tabasco en tu jugo, ¿En serio no sientes nada?

Lucy negó con la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada.

Últimamente había estado practicando el cocinar alimentos condimentados y llenos de picante para poder hacerle algunos a Natsu como agradecimiento por estar siempre apoyándola, así que inconscientemente su lengua había desarrollado inmunidad contra el picante. Pero claro, ella no podía decirle eso a Mira-san, se haría ideas raras, sin sentido, ¡absurdas! Porque ella y Natsu eran solo amigos, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

— ¿Ah? ¿Picante? —Y sin saber que más hacer inicio una pequeña sobre-actuación brincando aquí y allá como si su lengua estuviera en llamas dando alaridos más falsos que Nab tomando una misión — ¡Mi lengua! ¡oh, dios! ¡Agua, agua!

La única del gremio que de verdad creyó el pequeño acto de la rubia, fue Juvia, y dentro de su mente se regocijaba por su infantil broma a su rival de amor.

Mientras Lucy seguía saltando, Natsu iba atravesando el gremio causando que ambos chocaran y en un golpe de suerte —_O mala suerte, según como se viera_— Natsu estaba sobre Lucy, y ella estaba bajo él completamente sonrojada.

Sin darle tiempo a Natsu de decir nada, Lucy lo aparto de un manotazo y se sentó en la barra con Mira olvidándose por completo de su actuación, poniendo mayor atención en calmar su corazón.

— Así que, inmunidad contra el picante ¿eh? — murmuro Mira mirándola disimuladamente mientras limpiaba la barra.

Lucy escupió el trago de juego que había tomado y observo a Mira expectante, ¿esa albina era adivina, verdad? ¡Era una adivina malvada! ¡No! era mucho peor ¡era una bruja!

—¿Inmunidad contra el picante? — Pregunto Natsu sentándose en la barra y tomando una pierna de pavo de un plato frente a él.

Lucy quedo rígida al oír su voz, y casi al instante salió corriendo del gremio dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Nadie podía saber su pequeño, sucio y picante secreto. Nadie.

Al menos no hasta que encontrara la receta perfecta para Natsu, después de todo ella lo hacía por su amistad hacia él, _solo _amistad ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Hmp, ¿a quién quieres engañar Lucy?

Ahí hay mucho más que simple amistad.

* * *

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo si piensas que quedo extraño ;w; **

**Lo hice taan desvelada que incluso lo sentí incoherente y absurdo. Pero, como yo nunca de los nuncas dejo un fic terminado abandonado en una carpeta, me decidí a subirlo y esperar a que los lectores den sus opiniones. Si en un futuro considero buena idea editarlo, lo haré ;o **

**Mientras tanto, tú, bello(a) lector(a) que esta frente a esa pantalla, ¿porque no dejas un review y me haces feliz? ¿Nee? ;3_  
_**


End file.
